Lyra, my romantic lyre
by Sum1cooler
Summary: Kendall takes James out for his seventeenth birthday. Kames fluff and mention of cargan. This is for Nic98ole's seventeenth birthday.


Kendall takes James out for his seventeenth birthday. Kames fluff and mention of cargan. This is for** Nic98ole**'s seventeenth birthday.

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Lyra, my romantic lyre<br>**

"Knight, table for four." A hostess in a sleek little black dress eyes the four well dressed teens. She waves her hand signaling them to follow her into a dimly lit ballroom.

As they pass through the red velvet curtains hanging under the arch doorway, all of their mouths drop. They marvel at the extravaganzas of the circular dinning hall.

They notice first the transparent glass grand piano in the middle of the room and a single elegant chandler dangling over it. Sweet classical music flutters the room as men in tuxedos glide around the piano under the enticing lights, dancing with slender women in long evening gowns.

The walls are completely painted with styles of the romantic era. Angels, Saints and all forms of nature in warm inviting colors liter the walls. And just above the chandler, is a sunset painted on the ceiling with beauty that can only be rivaled with Michelangelo's Sistine Chapel.

"This is your table sirs and this is your waiter for the evening, Andrew. I hope you enjoy you time at our restaurant." She bows and returns to the front disappearing through the arch door.

"I got it." Kendall says to the waiter as he dashes around the table to pull out James' chair.

"Thanks Kendall." James warmly replies accepting Kendall's gesture.

"Thanks Carlos." Logan also says, blushing at Carlos helping him into his chair. "Th-that very nice of you." He stutters as he plays with his fingers under the table.

"No problem Logie." He whispers in Logan's ear making him blush a deeper red before he takes his seat.

"Ok, I am Andrew, your faithful waiter this evening." He introduces after Kendall takes his seat and the menus are passed around. "Can I get you anything to drink? Sparkling water, wine, carbonated drinks?"

"Water is fine for now." James answers for them. The waiter bows and leaves.

"Ok, well happy birthday James but ... Logie and I got to go." Carlos says cupping Logan's twiddling hands under the table. "I hope you understand." He winks at the smiling brunette.

"What! But this is James' seventeenth birthday." Kendall exclaims. "We promised to move all studying and hockey practice just for James. And we just got here."

"Sorry Kendall but..." He steals a glance at the pink tinted boy next to him and squeezes his hand. "I have important thing to do with Logie. I hope you understand James."

"No problem Carlos." James winks back at the Latino. "Go easy on him."

"I will." Carlos quickly responds pulling Logan up in his arms so Kendall can't see Logan's embarrassed face. "Happy Birthday James." He says tugging Logan out, hand in hand.

James ogles at the two boys running out while Kendall huffs and crosses his arms.

"I can't believe they would leave like that, ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!" Kendall says tapping his foot.

James smiles and caresses Kendall's arm, calming down the anger boiling in the blonde. "I don't mind. And I think Carlos did that so we can have our time alone."

"I guess it's not so bad if you think of it that way… but does it look like they are"

"Here are your water." Andrew interrupts pouring two glasses of water. "Where are the other two?"

"They left so I can have a date alone with my boyfriend on my birthday." James answers holding Kendall's hand.

"That's cute and happy birthday. So do you know what you want to order yet?"

"Yes." James starts waiting for Kendall to nod. "I want the rib eye steak on the bed of black truffles cooked medium rare with assorted streamed summer vegetables with a side order of salad with the creamy white truffle vinaigrette."

Kendall stares at James trying to repeat the lengthy and definitely expensive order in his head. "Um I guess I'll just have house salad."

"Wait no Kendall." James intervenes. "A salad on a date? Come on Kendall, get something more romantic. Oh I know, Andrew get us an order of the cheese fondue."

"You got it. That is the chef specialty." He records the order on his tiny notepad. "Is there anything else you would like?"

"Nope I think that is good." Kendall answers watching him leave to the kitchen. He turns his head to James'. "What's wrong with a salad?"

"Because a salad is not romantic. We are in one of the fanciest restaurants in Minnesota and you want just a salad, a cheap house salad?"

"I'm just not that hungry." Kendall lies thinking of how much James' order alone is going to cost him.

"Well hungry or not, we are going to have a romantic dinner. Ok Kendall?" James smiles playing with Kendall's fingers.

"Sure, whatever you want. But hey before he interrupted me... do you think Carlos and Logan are dating?" Kendall whispers. "I mean for the last few weeks they been whispering, holding hands and Logan blushes like there is not tomorrow."

"You are bad at romance." James states. "They been secretly dating for the last month."

"How do you know? They told you?" Kendall gets mad feeling left out.

"Nope. I see it in their eyes… and I saw them kissing last week."

"Why didn't they tell us, I mean we told them?"

"Because Logan's parents are real, legit homophobes. Carlos wants to keep it a secret from everyone so Logan wouldn't have to go through his parent abandoning him."

"Why didn't you tell me when you found out?" Kendall plays with his cup.

"Because I promised Carlos and you're kind of bad at romance." James giggles. "I mean I wanted to see how long it would take you to find out on your own."

"So you think this is funny?" Kendall smiles back and playfully punches James' shoulder. "You know I still have seventeen more punches, one for good luck." He taunts rubbing his knuckles.

"Can I have seventeen kisses instead?" James asks pressing his lips to Kendall for a light peck. "Sixteen more."

"Alrightie there." Andrew returns holding their pot of cheese and a patter of bread, meats and vegetables. "Here is your fondue. I hope you enjoy it and the rest of your food should come shortly. And it is more romantic to feed food to your boyfriend." He winks at Kendall before returning to the kitchen.

James bursts out laughing. "He is giving you advice on being romantic Kendall."

"Oh thanks James." Kendall retorts sarcastically giving him another punch. "Fifteen more."

...

"So James, how is working on your dream going?" Kendall asks an hour into the meal. "You still want to be a model right?"

"Of course Kendall, but... I really want to be a spy." James corrects making Kendall raises his eyebrow. "I would love to travel on secret missions to France and maybe fall in love with a handsome top agent Blondie." He bats his eyes.

"I'm guessing I'm that spy?" Kendall asks eating half of James' streak.

"Well who else would I fall in love with?" James chuckles. "But ya I still want to be a model and…" James sighs. "Armani Exchange is really annoying. I called them to be their model a few times but they won't pick up."

"Don't worry James. I know you will get it." Kendall says confidently as James smiles back. "Hey, you ready to go to your next attraction?" He asks seeing most of the food on the table is consumed.

James nods his head.

"Waiter!" Kendall calls raising his hand. "Can I get the check?"

"Sorry, Mr. Knight but your meal is on the house." Andrew says smiling at the brunette on the table. "Everything is paid including the tip."

"But the meal must be at least two fifty before tip." Kendall adds.

"Consider yourself a lucky man." He replies to Kendall cleaning the table. "Would you like anything else?"

"Nope." James answers quickly, roping his arm around Kendall. "Kendall has something planned for me."

"Well, I hope you enjoyed your dinning experience here and the rest of your date on this Belle Notte." He bows and returns to the other table leaving Kendall speechless.

"Come on Kendall, where are we going?" James asks leaning on his shoulder as they walk out the restaurant.

"Get this, I found out we can watch your favorite old movie, 'It's a Mad Mad Mad Mad World' at the Artisan theater." Kendall excitedly announces. "It's a bit expensive but it's your favorite movie."

James cuddles closer into Kendall's arm and notices the park across the street. "Actually do you mind if we go stargazing in the park?"

"WHAT!" Kendall breaks the hold and stares at James astonished. "This is your favorite movie and its only viewing is tonight."

"I know but the night is beautiful and I think it is more romantic to watch the stars with you, please." James pouts.

"Fine." Kendall sighs leading him to the park. "Only because it is your birthday."

In the park, Kendall finds them an empty patch of glass by a shady tree with rustling leaves.

"Wait James." Kendall stops him from sitting. He takes off his blazer and spreads it on the ground. "It's better to get my clothes dirty than your Prada suit."

James smiles, lying on the jacket. "You know I don't mind getting dirty but thanks Kendall." He pats the green next to him.

Kendall joins and tucks his arm under James' head pulling him closer. James leans his head on Kendall chest staring at the clear Minnesotan starry sky. "The sky is ok too and I guess we don't have to watch a movie." Kendall comments.

"And that is why you're not romantic." James snickers tracing the contours of Kendall's light abs with his fingers. "I rather just be in your arm in the park than in an expensive theater."

"Sure James." He scoffs as James searches the sky looking for familiar constellations.

"Hey Kendall do you see that?" James points to a faint cluster of stars in the sky. "That is Cancer."

"The 'Y' shape constellation in the middle of the sky?" Kendall asks staring blankly at the silent sky. "That's your favorite?"

"No it's not my favorite, but it's good to know your zodiac in the sky. It's romantic, but my favorite constellation is right there." He draws a diamond in the sky. "Lyra."

"The lyre, as in the instrument?" Kendall asks scrunching his face. "Why is that your favorite? The stars aren't the brightest like Orion or special like the Big Dipper."

"There is a story behind Lyra. Orpheus, a musician was given a lyre to play music. He is an intoxicating player that is able to swoon wild beasts, rocks, trees, any and everything living or dead. After he died, Zeus immortalizes the lyre into the sky to show that music can make anyone fall in love making the constellation, Lyra."

"You like it because you can sing well?" Kendall asks feeling James rubbing his nose on Kendall's chest.

"It reminds me of you." James says softly. "Every time I hear your voice, I fall in love with you all over again. You're the Lyre in the sky and I'm you faithful lover."

Kendall wraps his arms around James' body. "I don't think I can be Lyra."

"Why Kendall?" James nuzzles his head in the nook of Kendall's neck.

"Because I'm not romantic." He reflects on the dinner. "I didn't know Carlos and Logan are dating for the last month. I got a salad. I don't know you like to star gaze. I don't even know my zodiac."

"That doesn't mean you're not romantic."

"You said I'm not romantic too." He exclaims. "I mean, who is the right state of mind would want me as his boyfriend?"

"I do. I was joking before Kendall." James sits up stoking Kendall soft golden locks. "You took me to the fanciest restaurant in Minnesota."

"I didn't pay for the meal."

"You found a theater that is showing my favorite movie."

"You rather stargaze."

"And you're the one I want to be with on my birthday." Kendall stops retorting sitting up to meet James' eyes. "You're the only one I want to be with. You're plenty of romance for me." He pulls Kendall into a long passionate kiss.

"Hey James?" Kendall whispers between their kiss. "I have something for you, your birthday present." He said reaching into his back pocket.

"Oh god, please don't Kendall." James nervously says hoping Kendall didn't spend a lot for a present.

"What, no." Kendall answers handing him a folded piece of paper. "I want to give you this. I know you rather have a car or a diamond ring or something pretty and expensive but…"

"Kendall, how did you do this?" James interrupts eyes widely open reading the letter. "Armani is accepting me to be their model in New York fashion week in September."

"I told you, you'll make it. I mean I had to stay on the phone for at least five hours a day for the last month and send them a billion of your head shots but it is worth it." Kendall rubs the back of his neck waiting for the shock soon to be model to answer. "James, are you"

James cuts him off, forcefully pressing his lips on Kendall and knocking them both on the grass. "I love you Kendall. This is best present I ever gotten." He says in between kisses.

"I'm glad you like it." Kendall replies pulling back for much needed air.

"Hey James, I think we should head home. It's like ten now." Kendall stands up extending his hand to the overly ecstatic boy. James takes his offer and snuggles back into his arm to the car.

...

"Ok, we're here, James." Kendall announces as he parks his car in front of the Diamond's mansion. "James?" He repeats staring at James re-reading the short letter.

"Oh right. Sorry Kendall." James snaps out of his blissful trance and faces his boyfriend. "Thanks for everything Kendy."

"Not problem Jamie." Kendal leans over placing a chaste peck on James' lips.

James sucks on his bottom lips before return his gaze at Kendall. "Hey Kendall, don't get mad but I have a confession."

"That you paid the waiter when I went to the bathroom?"

"How did you know?" James asks surprised.

"I may not be romantic but I know a two hundred fifty dollar dinner doesn't get covered by the restaurant." Kendall chuckles. "Why did you do it?"

"Because I don't want you to spend money on me."

"Why not? It is your birthday and I saved up money for the last three months working overtime just for you."

"Because I love you and I know you need the money more. After your dad left and you had to find a job, I don't want you to waste money on me."

"It's never a waste if I use it on you." Kendall says cupping James' cheeks. "You don't have to worry about me."

"Yea… but the cost of dinner plus going to the Artisan Theater is going to be really expensive. You need that money for your family."

"But you love doing those stuffs. I rather save all my money for you because I know you deserve the finer things in life. And I want to make your birthday special."

"Kendall." James starts cupping his hands over Kendall's. "Birthdays aren't about money or fancy dates. It's is about spending time with the one person I am born to be with for the rest of my life. All I wanted was to be with you."

Kendall pulls James into a deeper kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too." James says before checking the time. "Hey it's only eleven and it's still my birthday. You want to watch a movie, like Austin Powers or Captain America or any of my other superheroes movies?"

"Or we can stay in the car." Kendall suggests, climbing over to James' seat and presses the side button to fully recline them horizontally. "I still owe you some kisses."

James smiles wrapping his arms around Kendall. "I rather stay here."

* * *

><p>I hope you like it <strong>Nic98ole<strong>.

Sorry, if this fluff is meh/bad. Kames fluff is a lot harder then Cargan fluff. *sigh

Btw, everyone should read **Nic98ole**'s "_The Bird, the Bee and the Morning Glory_." I hate Kogan with a passion but she convinced me to read it. The story sounds really good with a lot of fun twists and turns ;]. I'm still waving my cargan flag lol =P


End file.
